Together Forever
by suburo
Summary: becoming a shinigami, dying, goin to soul society, being a letiuent. all happenes as a result of one stupid mistake. Pairing: Karinxtoushiro inouexulquiorra rukiaxichigo yuzuxkiyoshi
1. prologue teddy bear

**Prologue **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Pov- point of view

Please comment my fanfics about any thing that you think I can improve on. Please do not make bad comments about the pairings. If you don't like the pairings, then do not read this fanfic.

**Pairings**

**Kurosaki Karin x Hitsugaya Toushiro **

**Orihime Inoue x Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Kurosaki Yuzu x Fujiwara Kiyoshi**- he is an imaginary captain- to- be shinigami that Yuzu falls in love with.

**Kuchiki Rukia x Abarai Renji**

**Teddy bear**

**Chapter 1**

Ever since that day he visited the living world, he felt somewhat warm and welcoming near the Kurosaki household. The reiatsu, warm, calming, and what? The white haired captain was attracted to this specific reiatsu. It's not the orange head Ichigo's reiatsu, but his raven haired sister Karin. Ever since he returned to soul society, he was humming and starring off to space when he finishes his work. Then, it hit him like, he had fallen for her.

It wasn't allowed for a shinigami to fall in love with a human. One day, he was in his office was summoned sent to see Captain- General Yamato. He was sent to do a mission to protect the Kurosaki household from any hollows and arrancars. Ichigo is too busy training with the vizads and saving Orihime to protect his family. Being stuck with this mission, he is to go to the same school as the Kurosaki twins as Masumoto look out for Kurosaki Isshin.


	2. Chapter 1 New mission? New shinigami?

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Pov- point of view

Please comment my fanfics about any thing that you think I can improve on. Please do not make bad comments about the pairings. If you don't like the pairings, then do not read this fanfic.

**Pairings**

**Kurosaki Karin x Hitsugaya Toushiro **

**Orihime Inoue x Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Kurosaki Yuzu x Fujiwara Kiyoshi**- he is an imaginary captain- to- be shinigami that Yuzu falls in love with.

**Kuchiki Rukia x Abarai Renji**

**Chapter 1- New mission? New shinigami? **

*Sighs* "This mission is annoying." Toushiro said waking up to find weight on him. "GET OFF OF ME, MATSUMOTO!" the white hair captain said, seeing his lieutenant sitting on him on his bed.

"Gomen, taicho. Every thing is ready, just waiting for you to go to school." *squeals in delight* masumoto can't wait for toshiro to leave so she can go shopping.

**In school**

"Ne ne, did you hear, there's going to be a new student today."

"Yea, he got white hair."

"Yea, and green eyes. Oh my god. KYAAA!" some female student squeals in delight.

"Ok, students, settle down, go to your seats please. Today, we have a new student. You may come in."

**Karin's POV**

I wasn't really interested in what they say. It's only a transfer student after all. I wonder what Ichi-nii is doing right now? That's when he came in. Yuzu nudged me to see who the transfer student is. When I saw him, I knew my problems are solved. He, my savior, is no other than Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**Back to normal POV**

"Hi. My name is Histugaya Toshiro. You can call me Histugaya. Nice to meet you all and don't try to mess me."

"Thank you for your introduction. You may sit next to Karin- san. Karin- san, please raise your hand please." The teacher said. With that, the day went on and ended with the sound of the bell. As Toshiro left the room to check for hollows, Karin saw him drop some candy with a bunny on it.*

Incidentally, Karin pops one in her mouth and her soul cam out in shinigami form. At the same moment, Toshiro came in to see the process happen.

"Wha…" That was all he could say.

What's going to happen? How would Toshiro react? Find out in the next chapter. Please RxR


	3. Chapter 2 A pleasent suprise

Sorry for the super duper late update, but I have my reasons. One, I lost the originals I wrote for this story, and second, I just recently got out of my writer's block. Sorry and thank you to anyone who had waited patiently for the update.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Pov- point of view

Please comment my fanfics about anything that you think I can improve on. Please no flaming about the pairings or it will be used for barbequing. Also, sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this fanfic for I suck at English grammar.

**Pairings**

**Kurosaki Karin x Hitsugaya Toushiro **

**Orihime Inoue x Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Kurosaki Yuzu x Fujiwara Kiyoshi**- he is an imaginary captain- to- be shinigami that Yuzu falls in love with.

**Kuchiki Rukia x Abarai Renji**

**A pleasent suprise  
**

"K-Karin? Why? How? What?"

"Taicho, you dropped the mod soul container(1?) on your way out and this girl" points at Karin. "had placed me in her mouth. It's your fault for dropping it."

Screams from hollows was heard the moment Toshiro loses his focus in detecting hollows to focus on Karin's shinigami form.

"Shit! Haku, go take Karin and my gigai(2) to safety. Also, call Kurosaki to help out."

As Toshiro went to kill the hollows, Karin threw Toshiro's gigai towards her own. Without a word, she ran towards the hollows to help Toshiro, unknown to her, or as it went unnoticed, she shuppoed(sp?) to her destination.

As she arrived, what she saw was a mass amount of hollows and ajuchas(sp?) fighting Toshiro, and from the look of it, he's fighting a losing battle. She wanted to help him, but with limited training(3) and experience fighting hollows, it's useless trying to kill any.

To make it worse, Toshiro had just saved her from being stabbed by three different hollows at the expense of being stabbed himself. On the brighter side, Karin, witnessing Toshiro being stabbed in multiple areas, unleashed her shikai while her brother arrived in time to see her release it.

&^&Q^(^(&^&^(&^&(^&(&^(&^(&^(&^(&^(&^(&^(&

Cliffy just there.

(1) forgot the name for it. if any knows, you can inform me.  
(2) Toshiro has a badge similar to Ichigo used for times like this happens. I know nobody in bleach except for Ichigo have it, but in my story, they do.  
(3) I no karin has no training, but in my story, her soccer kicks kinda counts and she has minor kendo training.

As I have said before, I lost basically chapter 2-10 for this story, which is everything else I have written so far. So any names for Karin's shikai and its description. What I have in mind is her shikai being a phoenix, a fire based zanpakuto. But if anyone else has any suggestions, all is welcome.

I have also been thinking about changing the pairings like Ichigo x Rukia and Ulquiorra x Orihime. The poll will continue/ be up for the next 2-3 chapters, maybe. Votes can be the same as the one you see at the beginning of the chapter, the one you see right here at the end of the chapter or it could something else. Rate and review.


End file.
